


Hey Arshole!

by CrimsonEcho



Series: Hey Arsehole! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Angst, Castiel attempts to fix this, Crossdressing, Dean misses things, Humor, Like Harry isn't really a girl, Like really important things, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Mpreg, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEcho/pseuds/CrimsonEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the war Harry finds himself grieving his dead lover and pregnant with his child. Feeling alone and in need of a break he moves to a small town in Minnesota called Emily. Harry starts working as a waitress in a diner in town. Dressing as a woman to avoid suspicion when he starts showing. Soon he starts getting unwanted attention from a regular. No matter how many times Harry says no he just doesn't get that no means no.<br/>Enter Dean and Castiel.<br/>Dean is really craving some pie and drags Castiel with to the diner by their hotel. Dean sees Harry being harassed and swoops in and saves the "damsel" in distress. He is surprised when the hot little thing he saves starts screaming at him and saying that she would have been fine with out his help. And then to top it off she calls him an arsehole. Damn she has a sexy accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Arshole!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is me and this is my first fanfic soooo... Please leave feedback for me. I gots these idears for this story in my brain but I'm not sure when exactly I will be writing more so please don't expect regular updates. I will try to finish this. I really like the idea and will continuously be editing it. So thanks for reading and tell me how you like it :)

    “Sev… please,” Harry moaned, “Quit teasing me.” Severus pulls the head of his cock out again resting the tip at Harry’s entrance.

    “Please… please just fuck me already,” Harry didn’t think he could take much more of his incessant teasing.

Severus playfully pushed just the head of his fat cock in, barely rocking in and out Harry’s tight heat.

“What like this? Or do you mean like this?” Sev said as he started to pound into Harry’s tight little hole giving Harry exactly what he wanted. All Harry could do was moan and writhe underneath his lover.

Severus stopped that delicious moving and whispered seductively into Harry’s ear, “You have to tell me which one you want Harry. Tell me how to please you.”

Shivers wracked Harry’s body at the sound of his voice. Looking up into Severus’s lust filled eyes he said “Fuck me… fuck me hard and fast.”

Harry woke up and the spot on the bed next to him was still as cold as it was when he went to sleep. Reaching over he grabs Sev’s pillow and curls around it. It still smells like him and it soothes him. The halls seem empty without his billowing robes. His room even emptier. All that is left of Severus is here. In his rooms. Harry could hardly bare to leave it this past week. He can’t stay. All that is left is a shadow of him. Memories. It makes his chest ache to think of him and soon tears start to flow.

That is how Hermione and Ron found him the next morning. Wrapped around Severus’ pillow, curled under his blankets. Hermione ripped the blankets off of him and started in on him.

“Harry James Potter! You will get out of this bed and go do something important. You have been moping around for a dead man that you never really knew,” at this point Ron tried to stop her, “Hermione.” She just kept going, “Professor Snape must be rolling over in his grave.” “Hermione stop.” If he saw you in his bed moping he would tell you to get the hell out of his bed, his room and take house points. Do you have any idea how improper you are behaving. It’s not as if he was your lover or boyfriend. You really have no reason to mourn him this much.” “Hermione!” “What Ron? He was our Professor and you nor I am mourning him like this.”

Harry choose that time to speak up, “I’m pregnant.”

“WHAT!?” “Snape?” Hermione and Ron said at the same time.

Harry nodded in answer to Ron’s question. Hermione looked between the two of us and realization dawned on her face. “Oh Harry. I’m so sorry. I’ve been a complete berk. I didn’t listen to Ron when he said to just leave you alone and I should have trusted him.”

“ ‘S okay ‘Mione you didn’t know and I only told Ron ‘cus he caught me sneaking in one night after visiting Severus.”

“How far along are you?”

“Almost a month.”

“So right before…” She paused not wanting to upset me. He nodded.

“Oh Harry.”

Tears started to form in his eyes again. “I didn’t even get to tell him” Sobs started to wrack his body and the tears overflowed. He had to tell them.

“I can’t stay here everything reminds me of him. I need to leave and go somewhere no one knows who he is. I’m moving to the U.S. I already bought a house and had it warded. it is under a fidelus and I am the secret keeper. I will write down the address for you before I leave so you can visit. I just… I can’t stay without him. It’s not the same. When I wake up in the morning I expect him to be there and if not then at breakfast. I just can’t…”

Hermione crawls on the bed with Harry and wraps him in her arms. “Promise to owl me every week and make sure you see Madam Pomfrey before you leave so she can set you up on a potions regimen and set you up with a Mediwitch in the area you are moving too. When are you leaving? Do you need help packing? What can I help you with?”

Harry wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled. Only Hermione.

“Actually there is something very important I need to ask you and Ron. Will you be my baby’s godparents?”

Hermione let go of him only to start squealing and talking about all the gifts she was going to get her little goddaughter or son.

While she is busy making plans Harry asks “That answers for her, what about you Ron? Will you be the godfather?”

“Of course mate. Just are you sure you want me to be the godfather?”

“I couldn’t imagine anyone better.”

That day Harry finished packing and with Doby’s help moved all his things to his new house. It was time to leave.


End file.
